kumpulan cerita lepas atau pendek bertema YamaHiba
by Kushiro77
Summary: Jadi tiap chapter cerita-nya asal-nya dari gambar. Pair-nya dah pasti 8018 tiap chapter tar ada yang tema-nya sendiri jadi liat pic-nya yang ada di awal cerita dulu baru baca mungkin? ano, silah-kan membaca kalo tertarik & review kalo mo request ato ksh kritik & saran.-gak-pinter-bikin-summary- Rate-nya mah K ja mirip-mirip T lah buat genre tar ada beberapa yang humour kok


(+)

Jadi di fic ni pair-nya dah pasti 8018 ato 1880

Semua cerita ato drabble yang ada asli-nya dari gambar jadi kalo ada gambar yang mo di bikin jadi drable tulis link-nya di review ya~

Katekyo Hitamn Reborn bukan punya ore

(-)

Picture : . /tumblr_m5sunvLRd21qhmnq0o1_

Keadaan Yamamoto sekarang sudah sembuh total, semua luka yang ada di tubuh-nya adalah masa lalu. Sekarang ia sedang berada di masa depan bersama teman-teman-nya, setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak bisa kembali sebelum menyelesaikan sebuah misi. 'Seperti di dalam game' itu lah yang ia pikir-kan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang berada di masa depan adalah nyata, ia sempat bertemu dengan Hibari Kyoya, Hibari yang seharus-nya lebih pendek dari diri-nya sekarang menjadi lebih tinggi dari pada diri-nya.

Pikiran pertama yang muncul saat ia sedang di beri waktu bebas setelah selesai latihan dengan Reborn adalah satu, 'Oh ya! Ini kan ada di masa depan, apakah Ayah masih baik-baik saja? Toko sushi-nya masih buka gak ya? Selama ini kita di dalam terus sih~'. Ia-pun mulai berjalan mengelilingi tempat yang mereka tinggali sementara waktu, ia mencoba untuk mencari Giannini, karena ia tinggal di sini lebih lama mungkin ia tahu di mana ada telpon yang bisa ia gunakan. Saat sedang berkeliling ia berpapasan dengan Hibari, "Oi Herbivore apa yang kau lakukan berkeliaran di sini?" dengan sebuah senyum ia membalas "Ah, Hibari! Ne, Hibari kau tahu dimana tempat ini menyimpan telpon?". Saat Hibari tidak menjawab Yamamoto berpikir mungkin ia ingin diri-nya untuk pergi, tapi saat ia ingin pergi sebuah suara terdengar "Ikut aku". Suara itu memberi-kan sebuah jawaban, sekali lagi dengan senyuman ia berbalik dan mengikuti Hibari "ok~"

Hibari membawa ke sebuah tempat yang telihat seperti sebuah tempat kantor? meeting? Ia tidak mengetahui-nya tapi di salah satu meja-nya ada telpon yang sedang tidak di gunakan. Hibari langsung menuju telpon tersebut dan memberi sebuah perintah, "Saat aku menelpon jangan berani-berani-nya kau bersuara." Hibari sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Yamamoto tekan di telpon tersebut, tanpa mengetahui apa-pun ia menjawab "baik!".

Hibari menekan tombol demi tombol kemudian menekan tombol loud speaker, bunyi nada tunggu terdengar 3 kali dan berhenti saat terdengar suara seseorang dari telpon lain. "

Ya? Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

Yamamoto mengenali suara tersebut, itu adalah suara dari salah satu pekerja di toko yan ia dan ayah-nya miliki. Hibari mengangkat tangan ke hadapan Yamamoto mengingat-kan diri-nya untuk tidak berbicara,

"Ah, maaf mengganggu tapi saya hanya ingin bertanya, kapan Takesushi akan buka kembali?".

Yamamoto sedikit terkejut, mengetahui ayah-nya yang sangat suka membuat sushi untuk menutup toko-nya dalam sementara waktu sangat-lah jarang. Orang yang ada di ujung sana memberi jeda dan kembali bersuara kali ini dengan sedikit nada sedih.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi kami tidak tahu kapan akan di buka lagi. Seperti-nya toko-nya akan di buka kembali sampai anak boss kembali."

"Memang ada apa dengan Yamamoto Tsuyoshi?" jeda kembali, kali ini lebih lama.

"Tidak lama, sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu boss telah meninggal. Yang pertama kali menemukan-nya adalah anak-nya sendiri, mungkin ia masih belum bisa meninggal-kan duka cita jadi untuk sementara kita tidak dapat mengetahui kapan ia akan kembali."

"ah, maaf kalo begitu terima kasih atas informasi-nya"

"Sama-sama" dan hubungan antar satu sama lain terputus. Hibari kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Yamamoto yang masih terkejut dengan kenyataan, "Ini bukan rekayasa Yamamoto Takeshi, ayah-mu di serang oleh musuh dan ia meniggal.". Dengan suara yang bergetar "ya aku tahu" jawab-nya. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai muncul, Yamamoto menggenggam lengan bagian atas milik-nya dan menunduk. Ia mencoba untuk menutpi-nya tapi sudah jelas suara isak tangis milik-nya terdengar. Kaki-nya ber-gemetaran, begitu juga tangan dan hati-nya yang terkejut mendengar kenyataan.

Hibari berjalan ke belakang Yamamoto dan berhenti, ia menggunakan tangan kanan-nya untuk meraih bagian wajah-nya yang mengeluarkan air mata tersebut, membuat diri-nya berdiri dengan tegap. "Di saat ini kau ku injin-kan untuk menangis Jadi menangis-lah." Mengetahui ruang di mana mereka berada kedap suara maka ia mengijin-kan-nya.

Suara tangisan yang muncul dari mulut sang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan sifat ceria dan senyuman yang hangat, membuat semua yang mendengar-nya inkut bersedih. Sang pemilik suara sekarang sedang duduk di lantai yang dingin, menangisi kematian ayah-nya yang sudah merawat-nya semenjak kematian ibu-nya. Kedua tangan-nya yang biasa ia pakai untuk melempar bola baseball atau tongkat baseball sekarang berada di wajah-nya, mencoba untuk menutupi kesedihan yang ada di wajah-nya.

Hibari Kyoya, di masa tersebut telah menjadi orang yang melebihi kata 'sahabat' di hadapan Yamamoto. Ia mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, tapi lebih baik jika kenyataan tersebut di ketahui daripada di sembunyikan dan membuat luka yang lebih dalam saat mengetahui-nya. Ia mengetahui bagaimana rasa-nya di tinggal pergi selama-nya oleh seseorang yang berhaga maka ia akan mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda yang berhaga bagi diri-nya. Ia duduk di depan yang masih menangis, "Oi Yamamoto Takeshi," suara tangisan-nya mengecil dan ia mencoba untuk menatap sang pemilik suara. Hibari kemudian menarik pemuda tersebut ke dalam pelukan-nya, tangan kanan yang menepuk-nepuk dengan lembut punggung Yamamoto dan tangan kira yang terus mengelus kepala-nya, seakan mencoba untuk menenangkan Yamamoto.

Kedatangan sebuah kehagangatan yang baru membuat Yamamoto merasa 'ah, perasaan ini, membuat ku merasa bahwa sekarang adalaha saat di mana seseorang boleh meluap-kan segala kesediahn-nya.' Dan ia kemudian memeluk balik orang yang di sebut sebagai karnivora, rasa-nya nyaman, hangat dan membuat diri-nya merasa terlindungi. Ia kembali menangis dengan keras, air mata membasahi kemeja sang karnivora. Tapi kali ini sang karnivora tidak mencoba untuk membunuh-nya, melain-kan mencoba untuk menenang-kan dengan lembut.

Menit telah menjadi jam, pemuda yang tadi-nya menangis di dalam pelukan-nya sekarng telah ter-tidur di dalam pelukan-nya masih sedikit terisak-isak, wajah-nya juga basah karena tangisan-nya dan masih memeluk Hibari. Ia menatap wajah Yamamoto kemudian memeluk-nya dan memendam-kan wajah-nya di rambut Yamamoto, mencium dahi-nya, "Maaf untuk memberi tahu kenyataan yang menyakit-kan, tapi ini demi diri-mu sendiri. Dan begitu bangun kembali-lah tersenyum, karena semua kesedihan yang ada pada diri-mu sekarang telah hilang."

Ia kemudian menggendong Yamamoto ke kamar di mana ia akan tidur sementara waktu, melewati jalan yang tidak ada siapa-pun. Saat ia ingin melepas-kan Yamamoto untuk menggoler-kan tubuh sang pemuda di kasur tangan-nya masih menggenggam dengan erat kemeja milik-nya. Sebuah senyum lembut-pun menghiasi wajah-nya. Ia kemudian menduduki kasur tersebut, masih dengan Yamamoto yang mengaikat diri-nya, ia menggunakan bantal sebagai bantalan untuk punggung-nya dan menarik selimut sampai pundak Yamamoto. Sekarang tangan-nya kembali memeluk Yamamoto, memberi kehangatan yang nyaman, "Selamat tidur herbivore"

(+)

Kushiro77: HI-BA-RII ! Kenapa bilang-nya herbivore!? Kan harus-nya lu bilang-nya tuh 'Takeshi'

TYL!Hiba: jangan berisik dia masih tidur. *ngusap-ngusp kepala yama yang lagi terletak di atas dada Hibar*

Kushiro77: Oi author! Stop sama detail-nya dung!

_**Ah, Gomen**_

Kushiro77: Ja~ gimana tadi-nya gak nyangka sampe sepang ni lho~

TYL!Hiba: Review-nya ya, kritik & saran juga. Sekarang pergi lu, gw mo bareng uke gw dulu.

Kushiro77: Lho bukan-nya lu yang uke?

TYL!Hiba : #deathglare

Kushiro77: uwaaa~ kalo gitu 'Sii yu neks time~' #brokenenglish

_**Ah buat chapter berikut-nya kek-nya di upload-nya sekitar 1 ato 2 minggu lagi kl lebih lama lagi gomen! Lagi ada banyak tugas ama ulangan bermunculan!**_

(-)

Next:

. /tumblr_m24o0qLA9s1rp9e5co1_

. /tumblr_m0yiuhmYI51qhmnq0o1_

. /tumblr_m08836U9L61qlh864o1_

. /tumblr_lj1u9uEa9u1qcat8ho1_

. /tumblr_lypheectL31qihl9po1_


End file.
